paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 26: The Winds Of Change
After the previous events of the series the ninjas and pups havent had anything bad to worry about untill today Jay: kai stop snoring im getting a migraine Kai: I cant help it jay, go in the other room Lloyd: WILL BOTH YOU SHUSH Jay: ok but you dont have to scream it were right here Chase: so um, what now where is our next adventure Rocky: I want to relax dont rush it please Chase: just wondering Zane: we have battle allot Kai: yeah its all made us stronger Cole: the phone is ringing ill get it Cole screams Jay: uh oh skyes introuble They run downstairs Chase: SKYE?!?! Cole: you need chase and lloyd ill send them right away He hangs up Cole: I SCREAMED NOT SKYE I DONT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL Kai: you kinda do Cole: anyways chase lloyd they need you at city hall there is a problem Lloyd: lets go They run out the door Jay: so who wants waffles All: US Meanwhile Chase: hey mayor whats up Mayor: the statue had gone missing can you try to investigate it Lloyd: yeah They run in Chase shakes Chase: I sense a evil presence Lloyd: me to The picture frame flys off the wall Both: DIDNT DO IT They both laugh Morro: LLOYD AND CHASE Lloyd: morro?!?!? Chase: who now? Morro possess lloyd Morro: HAHAHA SKETCH GET CHASE He possess chase Sketch: haha Morro: perfect lets go visit the ninja They are outside Tundra: please promote our shop, the tea shop Jay: simple name should be simple job They walk to the city Cole: drink this tea and you become strong like me He lifts up a car ????: thats cool but no sorry Jay: take the flyer Ryan: no Jay: JUST TAKE THE FLYER RYAN! Ryan: I SAID NO Jay: ugh He eletricutes the signal box and changes the screens to the tea shop logo They all cheer Jay: drink that and you can do that Just then a heavy wind blows The car lands on cole Cole: OW The people leave Kai: what just happened Rocky: I dont know Zuma: we better head back to the shop They start running back They get back and the sky is dark and its super windy They walk in Blizzard: how did it go Kai: not so good Blizzard: hah! I knew this would be a failure Jay: I want to see you try handing flyers out They head a loud bang Kai: oh no They run outside They see chase and lloyd Marshall: you guys are back Chase: let us in now! Kai: ok Zane: no they are possessed dont! Cole: how do we fight a friend? Chase: LET ME SHOW YOU! Jay: woah his voice got deep Lloyd and Chase turn gray and run at them Skye; dont let them in! Morro: HAHAAHAH YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC He makes them all fly Zuma: help! Tundra: hey stop! Kai: tundra stay back! She runs back in Chase runs after her Cole: HEY! He does spinjitzu Chase flings him into the wall Cole: stop him! Chase busts the doors down Chase: the sword! Blizzard: no! He kicks chase Chase: BACK OFF He pushes him off Blizzard: I will not! Blizzard spins a white tornado Tundra: woah He hits chase and he flys into the wall Tundra: ill take the sword follow me well get in the bounty They run out back Rocky: this is difficult They see the ship Rubble: hurry guys They all climb except kai Kai: GUYS He grabs lloyd Kai: fight him Lloyd stop Lloyd: kai Kai: LLOYD! Lloyd: help us Kai: ill try Lloyd shakes him head Morro: NO Kai starts climbing Ryder: chase! No!!! Kai: and lloyd Tundra: oh man Rocky: we just found our next adventure Kai: we will be ok They all hug End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes